


Дело о пропавшем

by zelhog



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog
Summary: На город опускается ночь. Просыпаются скелеты в шкафу. Они вспоминают о том, что их слишком много людей считают странными, и перестают волноваться об этом.
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Он не любит выходить из дома

**Author's Note:**

> 김성규 (Kim Sung Kyu) - True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodaline - Wherever You Are

У него гитара в руках, волосы растрепаны и привычка не выходить из дома без особой надобности. Он любит своего кота, прятаться в книгах, потому что они интереснее реальной жизни в сотню раз, и носить черное. Мёнсу скоро станет привидением, но, пока пальцы его могут задевать струны, а не проходить сквозь них, ничего страшного. Значит, до этого момента еще очень далеко. 

Его весь двор считает странным, но никто не интересуется о причинах-следствиях. Сначала это ужасно обижало, потом злило, а после стало все равно. После того, как он познакомился с Ли Сонёлем – личностью захватывающей, неординарной, но очень привлекательной.

Теперь он иногда забегает к нему на чай, шумно, словно порыв ветра, сносящий вешалку в коридоре и иногда цветок в гостиной. Он говорит очень громко, его движение отрывисты и беспокойны, но этот парень заставляет Кима выходить на улицу немного чаще: подавать чай без сладостей – невежливо. 

Мёнсу улыбается, чувствуя, как тело наполняется беспричинной радостью. Его пальцы охватывает легкая дрожь, и он путается в аккордах, берет не тот, из-за чего гитара издает какой-то слишком жалобный звук. Парень качает головой и осторожно кладет ее на диван рядом с собой. 

Сбился, потерявшись. В собственных мыслях запутался.

Просто – у него есть друг. Который не осуждает, не называет обидным «вурдалак», как соседские дети, не принуждает к долгим прогулкам. Сонёль не спрашивает даже, почему он не выходит на улицу, хотя иногда ему очень хочется, и это видно. Он понимает без слов и ждет, пока Ким сам ему расскажет эту историю. 

Ли Сонёль почему-то уверен, что за этим стоит какая-то пугающе длинная и не очень приятная история. 

Мёнсу бросает взгляд на часы и задумчиво хмурится, решая, стоит ли выходить сегодня в магазин за печеньем. На улице по-весеннему солнечно и ярко, все зеленое и наверняка там много детей. 

Вздохнув, накинув на голову капюшон толстовки, Ким встает с дивана и, громко шаркая тапочками по полу, бредет в коридор. 

Все-таки подавать чай без сладостей – невежливо. 

Он поворачивает дважды ключ, вытягивает его из замочной скважины, немного стоит вот так, положив ладонь на дверную ручку и замерев, будто перед прыжком с огромной высоты. Не решается открывать. В голове проскакивает мысль о том, что, возможно, сегодня не самый удачный день для этого и еще не поздно вернуться в комнату.

С другой стороны кто-то тянет дверь на себя, из-за чего Мёнсу теряет равновесие и почти вываливается из квартиры. Он закрывает глаза, жмурится, пытаясь подготовить себя к падению, крепче сжимает дверную ручку, надеясь, что это смягчит удар, но чьи-то пальцы ловко подхватывают его под локоть и снова ставят на ноги.

Теперь у него голова кружится, перед глазами звезды танцуют и хочется гневно накричать на того, кто пытался вломиться к нему так бесцеремонно. 

Мёнсу набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, поднимает взгляд, но видит Ли Сонёля и теряется.

Крик застревает в горле.

— Ты почему так долго не открывал? — в голосе парня удивление, неподдельное любопытство, и это заставляет Су широко распахнуть глаза.

Никто не стучал, так почему он должен был открыть?

Ким озвучивает эту мысль вслух и, пока ждет ответа от задумавшегося Сонёля, мягко тянет свою руку, высвобождая из крепкой хватки, и выдыхает, прикрыв глаза. Его собственная ладонь тянется к груди, крепко прижимается, и он чувствует, что сердце переходит на более спокойный ритм.

Вот так лучше. Правильнее. Легче.

Если Ёль и замечает его движение, то вида не подает, спокойно отвечая:

— Я уже собирался постучать, но услышал щелчок замка. Ждал, пока дверь откроется, но ты все не выходил и не выходил, вот я и… потянул, — он неловко улыбается и добавляет: — прости. 

— Ничего, — Мёнсу качает головой, — я же не упал. Зачем ты пришел?

— А зачем ты вышел?

Реакции Ёля всегда преувеличены. Он в недоумении, но хмурится так, будто от ответа Кима зависит дальнейшая судьба всей вселенной, а время ограничено. Это простое любопытство, но под испытывающим взглядом становится совестно. _Выходя из дома, Мёнсу не совершает ошибку_ , но его сковывает мысль об обратном. 

— Я хотел, — Су запинается и сглатывает, опускает глаза и не решается их поднять снова, — купить что-то к чаю. Ты же должен был прийти. 

Последнее предложение Мёнсу говорит почти шепотом и слышит, как Сонёль выдыхает бессмысленное «О». И они стоят вот так, на лестничной площадке, не смотрят друг другу в глаза, ощущая вязкую, повисшую, будто на длинных нитях с потолка, неловкость. 

Невыносимо.

Су заламывает пальцы, делает вдох и, набросив снова капюшон на голову, идет к лестнице. Пересчитывает ступеньки, пока спускается, думает, что следует ему лучше следить за словами, потому что стыдно-стыдно-стыдно и провалиться под землю хочется.

Где-то на двадцатой его догоняет Сонёль, который очень быстро оказывается впереди и преграждает ему дорогу, выставив руки вперед. 

— Стоп-стоп, ты куда так летишь? Мы же не опаздываем. И нам сначала нужно к Ухёну!

Ким успевает затормозить и теперь стоит на последней ступеньке, смотря на Сонёля сверху вниз.

— Зачем?

Нам Ухён большую часть своего свободного времени проводил на скамейке у подъезда, общаясь с пожилыми жительницами их дома, и едва ли не конспектировал все то, что они ему говорили. Он с большим вниманием и тщательностью подходил к этим разговорам, поэтому знал все о последних сплетнях и немного о ценах на продукты. Его считали не менее странным, чем самого Ким Мёнсу, но, проходя мимо сплетников, Наму всегда с самым серьезным выражением лица вмешивался в их беседы, говоря, что это «очень важно для дела», и удалялся с высоко поднятой головой.

И Мёнсу хорошо относился к нему. Ухён иногда забегал к парню, чтобы спросить, как у него дела, приносил что-то вкусное, оправдываясь тем, что приготовил слишком много, и рассказывал, что происходит за пределами четырех стен.

Он ссорится с Сонгю, потому что тот выкидывает сигареты прямо в окно.

Он написал тест на отлично, единственный из группы, и очень гордится этим. 

Дону собирался купить рисоварку, но его снова обманули, забрав деньги, но так и не прислав товар. И Ухён переживает, потому что Чан попадает в такие ситуации слишком часто.

Сонджон, выходя из дома, вежливо поздоровался со старушками, из-за чего они отошли от темы их разговора, и снова принялись рассуждать о том, какой он хороший-мальчик.

Иногда ему казалось, что Нам успевает быть везде, но Мёнсу знал о его проблемах со сном и понимал, что является тому причиной. 

— Эй, — Сонёль пару раз щелкнул пальцами прямо у него перед носом, отвлекая от мыслей, — ты чего задумался? Забыл, кто такой Ухён?

Ли коротко рассмеялся и, развернувшись, толкнул дверь, выходя на улицу. 

— Его забудешь, — покачал головой Су и вышел следом, тут же жмурясь от слишком яркого солнца. — Но что все-таки случилось?

На улице очень тепло и чересчур светло. Открыв глаза, Мёнсу ловит движение на скамейке; видит, как оборачивается Сонёль, чтобы ответить на его вопрос, но не успевает, потому что в следующее мгновение слишком громко и взовлнованно звучит голос Наму, привлекающий так много лишнего, если учитывать характер произнесенной им фразы, внимания.

— Хоя пропал!


	2. Он влюбляется

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 남우현 - Write..

— Ты уверен, что он не будет против?

— Мне кажется, это плохая идея.

— Мы еще можем уйти.

— Да-да, просто развернемся сейчас и уйдем.

Наму с силой жмет на дверной звонок, не обращая внимания на взволнованный шепот за спиной, отсчитывает несколько секунд и повторяет снова. По лестничной площадке разносится звонкая, совсем немелодичная трель, заставляющая поморщиться, и парень почему-то уверен в том, что, обернувшись, увидит в глазах Сонёля и Мёнсу страх. 

Дверь распахивается чересчур резко, а Нам ловит улыбку Дону, яркую и открытую, в которой нет и тени беспокойства. Он стоит на пороге в светлых джинсах и темной рубашке, являя собой привычную картину, давно изученную, из-за чего странным образом становится спокойнее, весело здоровается и приглашает зайти внутрь. Ухён почти перестает волноваться и прокручивать в голове сценарии старых детективных фильмов. У них конец чаще всего слишком печальный: выяснялось, что пропавший убит; пропавшего пытали; пропавшему суждено весь остаток жизни провести в психиатрической больнице после изнасилования. 

Наму вздрагивает, качает головой, будто это поможет избавиться от плохих мыслей, и быстро, скомканно здоровается с Чаном в ответ. Он первым заходит в квартиру и снимает кроссовки почти-варварским способом: наступает носком одной ноги на пятку другой, стягивая обувь. Чудом не теряет равновесие, хотя пошатывается и даже опирается ладонью о стену, но ему срочно, сейчас же нужен Ким Сонгю. 

В его голове живет твердая уверенность в том, что найдется Ким на балконе, поэтому Ухён не ждет, пока остальные пройдут в квартиру, не слышит, что кричит Дону ему вслед, а едва ли не бежит наперегонки с самим собой в гостиную, чтобы распахнуть дверь, впустить в комнату свежий воздух, накричать и отобрать сигарету. Не закуренную. Потому что Ким Сонгю только делает вид, что зависим от никотина. 

Но необходимость делать все это разом исчезает, рассеиваясь легкой дымкой, а Наму заставляет себя остановиться у кухни, давясь разочарованным выдохом: старший сидит за столом и так же банально-неинтересно ждет, пока Сонджон сделает кофе себе и ему. Перед ним – шахматы, на нем – растянутая и заношенная домашняя футболка, но Ухёну в глаза бросаются длинные пальцы, которые пытаются переставить фигуры на доске, пока противник не видит, и от всего этого сердце в груди странно ускоряет свой ритм. 

Он точно сумасшедший – люди правы. 

Сумасшедший, потому что влюбиться в Сонгю – это равносильно решению выпить горячий шоколад в мороз: сладко и тепло, но стоит попробовать – больно, обожжен язык и нёбо, а разговаривать еще несколько дней не хочется, неприятно и саднит. И наверное, это было самым худшим из всех принятых им решений, но Наму не знает, как время отматывается назад, а до изобретения такой машины он, скорее всего, не сумеет дожить.

Ему приходится принимать это, учиться существовать с саднящим чувством в груди и не показывать, что иногда это обидно, больно и несправедливо. Так же, как обожженный язык о самую лучшую в мире сладость. 

— Не стой на пороге, — слышит он и переводит взгляд на Сонгю, который смотрит на него в ответ насмешливо, — ты же мешаешь.

Тогда Ухён замечает. Он стоит, не давая пройти остальным, и не знает, как долго уже Дону переминается с ноги на ногу за его спиной и смотрит на него таким проницательным взглядом, будто знает, слышит и чувствует всё на свете, но озвучивать это вслух – не в его правилах. Чан только в следующую секунду легко толкает его ладонью в спину, после чего слишком понимающе хлопает пару раз по плечу. Наму садится за стол напротив Сонгю и обхватывает ладонями кружку, поставленную перед ним Сонджоном. 

Горячо. 

— Осторожно, — качает головой Джонни, замирая на несколько секунд, делает ход, заставляя Кима сосредоточиться на игре, а после снова отворачивается, чтобы нажать кнопку на электрическом чайнике. 

Они молчат. Ухён слушает, как шумно начинает прибор нагревать воду, как стучит Сонёль пальцами по столу, и эта тишина, неловкая до безобразия, которую невозможно скрыть посторонним звукам, начинает давить ему на плечи. Он набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, зажмуривается, не в силах больше терпеть, и громко говорит, привлекая внимание окружающих:

— Хоя пропал!

И успевает досчитать до трёх: раз, два, три.   
Становится так громко. 

Сонёль почти кричит о том, что Наму должен рассказать, наконец, как именно исчез Ли Ховон, Сонджон роняет ложку, рассыпая сахар по полу, Дону говорит, что нужно такие вещи сообщать тише и спокойнее, в то время как Сонгю прилагает все усилия, стараясь успокоить и усадить всех. Мёнсу молчит всего несколько минут, которых хватает на то, чтобы решить: необдуманность лучше, чем бездействие, поэтому резко поднимается на ноги, задевает стол ногой, морщится от боли, но его голос звучит очень резко и звучно, перекрывая все остальные звуки:

— Замолчите! — тянет он, пока в легких не заканчивается воздух, и устало падает обратно на стул.

Однако этого оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы в комнате снова воцарилась тишина и поселилось удивление. Чайник закипает, громко отключившись, и Наму вздрагивает от этого звука, первым приходя в себя.

— Мёнсу, ты, — начинает он, но замолкает и качает головой, не зная, как закончить.

Обычно не кричит. Обычно он тихий и нелюдимый, его голос мягко разливается по кухне, когда они пьют чай, и парень все больше слушает, поэтому это становится открытием и поводом для размышлений. Это всегда странно: когда человек, которого, кажется, ты успел уже изучить, вдруг показывает себя с другой, незнакомой стороны, пугает даже, и Наму хочется спросить, почему он не знал об этом раньше, потому что – здорово же. 

Его глаза загораются любопытством и восторгом, таким ярким, что Сонгю касается его ладони своей, чтобы вернуть обратно в реальность, и, когда Ухён смотрит ему в глаза осмысленно, качает головой. 

— Ты же привел их всех ко мне не для этого, правда? — говорит он. Наму мычит что-то отрицательное в ответ. — Так для чего?

На маленькой кухне селится внимательность. Ухён слышит, как стрелка настенных часов отсчитывает секунду за секундой, и думает, с чего ему стоит начать.

Делает глубокий вдох, будто готовится к чему-то невероятно важному, и говорит:

— Хоя пропал, — на грани шепота. Он смотрит на остальных, ловит взгляд Сонёля, в котором читается что-то, ужасно похожее на «я это уже слышал», и продолжает говорить, уже гораздо громче и увереннее: — Обычно он всегда возвращается с тренировки в то же время, когда я провожу свои исследования во дворе. Но его нет уже четвертый день. Я специально вышел сегодня пораньше, а он не выходил никуда. И не возвращался.

— Может, он заболел? И сидит дома, — Сонджон хмурится, но старается придумать логическое объяснение для этого. 

— Это же Хоя. Он и с температурой танцевать ходил, — качает головой Дону и поворачивается к поникшему Наму, спрашивая: — Ты не заходил к нему?

— Заходил. Он не открывает, сколько бы я не стучал. А звонок у него сломан.

— Ты достаточно громко стучал?

— И руками, и ногами. Там даже следы на двери остались, — голос Ухёна становится виноватым. — Я не знаю, стоит ли переживать из-за этого, он не ребенок, однако это кажется мне таким странным. Я привык к тому, что он постоянно находится в поле зрения, а теперь его нет. Будто сквозь землю провалился. Ушел и не оставил даже весточки.

— Может, он действительно просто ушел? 

Весь Сонгю – это спокойствие и уверенность. Он произносит эту фразу тихо, но она тяжело повисает в воздухе и, пусть он сам не уверен в том, что это действительно так, пусть это был всего лишь вопрос, становится невероятно грустно. Наму думает о том, что это, наверное, возможно и могло произойти, и внутри у него что-то сжимается. Сильно. Страх медленно пробирается под кожу, от чего он ежится: ему впервые становится неуютно сидеть на этой кухне.

Старший замечает его состояние, но молчит: извиняться не за что, а исправлять бессмысленно. 

— Но может быть и так, что он попал в неприятности, — тянет Дону задумчиво. Ухён поднимает голову и с благодарностью смотрит на него, ощущая, как это неприятное чувство в груди рассеивается. — Он не знает никого, кроме нас, в этом городе, но слишком гордый, чтобы просить о помощи. Что, если что-то случилось? Что-то такое, из-за чего он не может вернуться домой.

Сонёль вдруг перестает стучать пальцами по столешнице. Вскидывает голову и говорит:

— Ты предлагаешь нам его искать? В огромном городе? — у него взгляд удивленный и глаза большие-большие из-за этого.

И это – абсурдно и невозможно, но Сонджон кашляет в ладонь пару раз, явно пытаясь сдержать смех, но делая вид, что совсем не смеется над старшими.

— Зачем искать его по всему городу? Если у него нет здесь знакомых, то ему негде остаться. У него не хватит денег, чтобы жить в гостинице слишком долго. Нам нужно просто подождать. Рано или поздно он вернется домой.

Сонгю складывает руки на груди и кивает с важным видом, поджимая губы и прикрывая глаза.

— Еще мы можем поспрашивать, видел ли его кто-то, — он молчит секунду и добавляет, предупреждая следующую фразу Ухёна: — И не только у твоих подруг.

Наму обижается. Он дуется, из-за чего его щеки становятся больше, и театрально складывает руки на груди, копируя позу Кима. Это кажется, смешным, но задевает его. Он ведь с уважением относится к старшему поколению, не дружит с ними, а вежливо общается, и у него есть информация. 

Обычно есть информация, но не сейчас.

Ему не нравится то пренебрежение, которое он услышал в его голосе, но он никогда не признает этого. И даже под пытками не произнесет вслух.

Су натягивает рукава толстовки ниже, скрывая пальцы.

— Они тоже не видели его, Ухён? — спрашивает он.

Наму хочет сказать, что да, он заходил в подъезд сегодня, нёс тяжелый пакет с продуктами и улыбался как-то чересчур ярко, но может только отрицательно покачать головой.

— Его никто не видел.

— Тогда, — произносит Сонгю, — будем искать.

И они решают разделиться. 

Мёнсу лучше всех знает маленькие магазины, тихие переулки и то, как незаметно пройти, скрываясь от посторонних глаз, поэтому вызывается опросить людей, которых встретит по пути в кондитерскую, но Сонёль перебивает, накидывает ему капюшон на голову, долго смотрит и говорит категорично-решительно, что они пойдут вместе выгуливать Агу. В парке много людей, скучающих обычно, они никуда не спешат и поэтому, скорее всего, будут не против ответить на их вопросы. Су чувствует благодарность, смешанную со смущением, потому что – странно. Но гулять в одиночку не хочется, а разговаривать с кем-то – не хочется в разы больше. 

Сонджон говорит, что присмотрит за Дону. Это достаточно тяжело, но никто не возражает, уверенные в том, что младший справится и сможет сделать так, чтобы энергия, которую излучает Чан, не пугала. Сонгю надеется, что их спасает хорошая репутация Джонни.

А Ухён был бы рад собирать сведения привычным ему способом, но он не может перестать сжимать в пальцах полупустую кружку с остатками холодного кофе. Он не может, как и остальные, встать и выйти из кухни, из квартиры, потому что старший смотрит внимательно, будто что-то знает и пытается вытащить на поверхность свою догадку, выпотрошить, положить на стол, а затем взять в ладони для того, чтобы рассмотреть со всех сторон. Они остаются одни, и Наму вдруг понимает, что эта комната слишком мала для них двоих: на него давят стены и ему очень хочется сбежать.

Сидя за столом, чувствует себя загнанным в угол.

— Ты даже не начнешь кричать на меня, чтобы я бросил играть с сигаретами?

Ухён шумно выдыхает воздух из легких. На губах Сонгю он видит усмешку, а в его голосе слышит любопытство, поэтому теряется окончательно, переставая существовать в пределах этой комнаты.

Когда-то он сказал, что скоро Мёнсу станет привидением: не выходя из дома и прячась в пределах четырех стен. Но сейчас именно ему представляется, что собственные пальцы становятся полупрозрачными, тело невероятно легким. Он с трудом заставляет себя вспомнить, что он – человек, и отвечает, надеясь, что голос не будет дрожать:

— Ты уже несколько недель этого не делаешь.

Они познакомились из-за этого. Когда Ухён увидел, как какой-то парень выкидывает сигарету прямо в окно. Он терпеть не мог, когда мусорят, поэтому, прикинув, какой это должен быть этаж и квартира, отправился прямо к нему. Начал отчитывать, как только открылась дверь. 

Сонгю тогда обхватил пальцами его запястье и под удивленный вскрик затащил в квартиру. И когда Наму перестал бояться за свою жизнь и думать, как именно убьет парень, прижимающий к стене и закрывающий рот ладонь, понял, что кричал слишком громко, стоя на лестничной клетке. Наверное, это слышал весь дом.

Стало невероятно стыдно. 

А старший и не курил. От него не исходил неприятный запах дыма. Он рассказал, что каждый день вытягивает сигарету из пачки, подносит к губам и стоит так, пока не отпустит. Пока мысли в голове метелью не перестанут кружиться. А потом выбрасывает в окно. Создается ощущение, что и все неприятное-темное-мерзкое вылетает вместе с ней, разбивается об асфальт и больше не возвращается.

Каждый день – это новая неприятность. Поэтому и сигарета должна быть другая. 

Ухён стоял на пороге балкона, впуская холодный ветер в квартиру Сонгю и сжимая в ладонях чашку с горячим чаем. От парня напротив ему становилось не по себе. Он чувствовал, что его руки подрагивают, и видел, что жидкость скоро перельется, обожжет пальцы, но не знал, из-за чего: страха или холода. Все это выглядело, как помешательство, но почему-то на следующий день он снова пришел, сказал, что нашел под балконом новую сигарету и теперь все время, которое Ким тратит на загрязнение окружающей среды, Нам будет занимать собой. 

Старший, кажется, был против. Но Ухён кормил его домашней едой, каждый день являлся в разное время и, в конце концов, даже выпросил связку запасных ключей, прождав однажды на лестничной клетке несколько часов, пока Сонгю был на работе. Ему не нравилось тратить на это свое время. Но больше ему претило то, что Ким снова может начать заниматься самообманом.

Потому что Ухён знал, какого это - когда сходишь с ума. Медленно, будто в нерешительности, стоишь на границе общепринятой нормальности. Когда находишь сам себе спасение, потому что нет рядом никого, кто мог бы спасти. И ты вроде бы в порядке, занимаешься чем-то странным и думаешь, что все вокруг просто не понимают, а это – обычное дело. 

А дальше – привычка.

Ухёну бы хотелось заниматься музыкой, а не учиться на следователя. Он может только мечтать о том, чтобы засыпать за столом, потому что до самого рассвета его мучало вдохновение, но, открыв глаза, ощущать удовлетворение – у него несколько страниц исписаны строчками, складывающимися в волшебство. И потом исполнять собственные песни. Услышать по радио, как кто-то другой поет то, что было написано им. Случайно подслушать отрывок чужого разговора и уловить несколько фраз о том, что эта-мелодия тронула, а потом стало легче.

Но Нам каждый день пытается убедить себя в том, что это – неважное, забытое и ненужное. Садится на скамейку у подъезда и начинает играть в детектива. 

В то время как Ким Сонгю не нравится работа в офисе, для него это – проблемы, которые он выбрасывает в окно вместе с сигаретами и мыслями, что он мог бы быть солистом в рок-группе, как в когда-то в школе, сольным исполнителем или лидером какой-нибудь группы. Быть источником энергии, охватывающей зал, и создавать важные-воспоминания. Касаться пальцами микрофонной стойки и чувствовать себя счастливым, выходя на сцену. 

Они оба – те странные, что когда-то упустили возможность, но так и не научились жить в той жизни, которую сами для себя построили. 

А Наму еще и влюбился. Глупо так, неожиданно для себя самого. И теперь сидел напротив Сонгю, искал в его взгляде что-то, что смогло бы подтвердить или опровергнуть мысль «он все знает» и хотел бы щелкнуть пальцами, оказаться в своей квартире и забыть, что когда-то был здесь.

Ему в этот момент тяжело, но, скорее всего, без Сонгю было бы еще тяжелее, поэтому он качает головой, выкидывая эту мысль, и спрашивает, куда они пойдут, чтобы найти следы их пропажи.

— Пойдем в соседние дворы и спросим, видели ли они парня, похожего на Хою. Может, там что-то обнаружится. 

Ухён кивает, но ничего не отвечает на это. Это хорошая идея, ничего предлагать ему не хочется сейчас, потому что он чувствует себя потухшей свечей. Остается только согласиться.

Сонгю встает со стула, не дождавшись ответа, и Наму поднимается тоже, тянется к тарелке и чашкам, оставшимся на столе, чтобы убрать все, но Ким останавливает его. Качает головой, как бы говоря, что он сам позже все помоет, и направляется к выходу.

Уже в дверях старший останавливается и, не оборачиваясь, говорит:

— Я не прикасаюсь к сигаретам из-за тебя.

А мир Ухёна, кажется, всё-таки рушится, чтобы через секунду выстроиться заново. 


	3. Он похож на лампочку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauv - Modern Loneliness

Как забытые чувства. Отложенные на чердаке сознания. И человек, уверенный в том, что они чужие, не его и никогда не были. Так и Дону складывал все болезненное-негативное-плохое в выдуманную и так хорошо подходящую для этого кладовку, забывая, не признавая. 

Он привык улыбаться, засыпать быстро, много двигаться и видеть то, что тщательно пытаются скрыть. Раньше люди никогда не смотрели ему в глаза, оправдывая это тем, что они у него странные – будто насквозь тебя видит, всю подноготную раскапывает. Кому понравится открываться перед едва знакомым человеком, но с ним никак было по-другому: он светился изнутри, так ярко и тепло, надежно, что слова сами слетали с губ. Это было похоже на способность, но до магии здесь было далеко, а до волшебства – еще дальше. Это получалось случайно. Ему не всегда этого хотелось, но останавливать человека, едва начавшего говорить, было так неловко. 

_Ему не хотелось грустить._

Вот так просто – не хотелось тратить свою жизнь на все черное, если можно встречаться часто с друзьями, проводить время с семьей, танцевать и учиться быть флористом. Если можно не обращать внимание и надеяться, что его не скопится слишком много за всю его жизнь; немного на то, что оно имеют срок годности и исчезает со временем; что, слушая других, можно это исчерпать. 

Ему хотелось заполнить себя до краев счастливыми моментами и тихо состариться, пережив все плохое спокойно и без лишней драмы. Он думал, что, если не допустить проникновение негативного слишком глубоко, то можно скопить в себе счастья столько, чтобы потом сказать, что прожил хорошую жизнь.

А Сонджону нравилось наблюдать за ним. Смотреть за тем, как пухлые губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке; как тонкие пальцы сжимают края футболки с целью сдержать то, что не должно быть вырвано, показано. Он наблюдал и замечал, изучал каждую деталь пристальнее, чем кто-либо, чтобы просто запомнить. Это было интересно.

Это было так странно, но завораживало: когда кто-то, у кого, кажется, нет совсем никаких секретов, хранит в себе что-то настолько большое, болезненное. Как галактика с мириадами звезд, к которым ты не можешь прикоснуться, или поле, усеянное ромашками, – место, куда ты уже никогда не сможешь вернуться. Он ловил моменты, чтобы запомнить, убедиться в том, что он прав, а потом – разоблачить, вытащить на поверхность.

И сказать, дать понять, показать, что это все – неправильно. Так нельзя: игнорировать собственные чувства и жить так, будто ты свет в пустом помещении. Который забыли выключить. Счета за электричество придут бешеные. 

Человек каждый день испытывает тысячи разных эмоций. Разве может быть так, чтобы среди них не было ни одной отрицательной?

Сегодня Дону был необычным, задумчивым и молчаливым, но, по обыкновению, замечал это только Сонджон. Младший шел рядом, заинтересованно смотрел, не обращал внимания на разговоры и взгляды людей; животных, бордюры и неловко торчащие из земли металлические штыри (остатки детских горок). Он спотыкался, размахивал руками смешно, но взгляд не отводил, боясь пропустить момент, когда Дону сможет натянуть на себя привычную веселость и беспечность. 

Ему хотелось поймать с поличным, но неожиданно поймали его, удержав от падения.

— Ты не хочешь сегодня под ноги смотреть, да? — спросил Дону тихо. Его брови были сдвинуты к переносице, выражая недовольство, но в нем все еще удерживалось легкое-мягкое спокойствие. 

— А ты так и будешь притворяться, что у тебя все всегда хорошо? 

Дону улыбнулся, складка между его бровями исчезла. Он пытался словить взгляд младшего, но, когда это не увенчалось успехом, посмотрел вверх, тут же, впрочем, жмурясь от слепящих глаза солнечных лучей. Потянулся, рукой прикрывая лицо. 

— Сегодня хороший день, — сказал он. — Так что может быть не в порядке?

— Да брось, — проворчал Джонни, складывая руки на груди. — Ты видел вообще свое лицо? На нем большими буквами написано «Меня что-то беспокоит, но я тщательно пытаюсь это скрыть». Ты можешь не делать это хотя бы со мной? — он пожал плечами и хмыкнул, снова отводя взгляд от старшего прежде, чем тот успел повернуться. — Ты же знаешь, что я знаю, так зачем?

Дону улыбнулся и глубоко вдохнул, будто ему нужно было время, чтобы подготовить ответ – растягивал секунды. 

— Ты молодец, но это не означает, что теперь я буду вести себя по-другому рядом с тобой. Я такой. И это не должно меняться.

— Как же скучно, напыщенно, сложно. Зачем? — Джонни поймал краем глаза движение и повернулся в сторону, чтобы лучше разглядеть пытающуюся скрыться фигуру и убедиться. — Впрочем, кажется, разговор мы продолжим позже, — добавил он себе под нос.

— Что? 

Это был хороший день. Солнечный, с легким ветром, звонким смехом играющих в мяч детей, тихими сплетнями и громкими историями. Могло показаться, что каждый уголок двора живет, дышит и движется в идеальном ритме. Слаженном. И все подчиняются.   
Это был хороший день.

 _Был_.

— Юн Чен, стой там, где стоишь! — крикнул Сонджон, а мужчина, до этого старательно пытающийся скрыть лицо капюшоном синей толстовки и натянуть кепку как можно ниже на глаза, побежал. 

Ему было немного за пятьдесят, и он был ужасно медленным и неловким. Догнать его не составило большого труда: уже через несколько минут ленивой пробежки Ли схватил его за руку и развернул к себе лицом, хмурясь и старательно сдерживая злость, бушующую внутри небольшим, но набирающим силы с каждым завихрением воздуха ураганом. 

Юн Чен неловко улыбнулся, стараясь незаметно вырваться из крепкого захвата, скрыться между гаражами. 

— Ох, здравствуй. Мы так давно с тобой не виделись, — голос мужчины был тихим. Его глаза бегали из стороны в сторону в поисках пути отступления. — Как у тебя дела, Сонджон? Сегодня замечательная погода, не правда ли?

— Да, великолепная, — парень вежливо улыбается и сжимает запястье мужчины сильнее. Ему всегда говорили, что он слабый и не способен на причинение вреда, однако сейчас даже он чувствовал, что держит слишком крепко. Останутся следы. — Но я хотел бы услышать кое-что другое от вас.

Он почувствовал, как чужая рука легла ему на спину, успокаивая, а затем мягкое прикосновение к ладони заставило ослабить хватку и разжать пальцы. Он выдохнул и посмотрел на Дону, ярко улыбающегося, с недоумением. 

— Здравствуйте. Вас давно не было видно. Что-то случилось? 

Голос Чана был звонким и радостным, будто он встретил старого друга, а не обманувшего его мошенника, забравшего деньги за машину, которую тот даже не увидел. Юн Чен, мужчина в старых, потрепанных жизнью и временем штанах с протертыми коленками, грязными волосами и сальной, заискивающей улыбкой, смотрел сейчас испуганно. Кажется, он тщательно подбирал слова, гадая, что его ждет дальше. 

Он не ожидал, что Дону будет улыбаться так, говорить с ним подобным образом, и это, видимо, испугало его сильнее, чем крик или удар.

Сонджону он всегда казался странным-отвратительным: зарабатывать на мошенничестве и жить вот так. У него не было семьи, не было накоплений, приличного жилья и даже новой одежды. Все, что он получал от людей, которых удавалось обмануть, Юн тут же проигрывал в покер с теми, кто называл себя его друзьями, но жили во много раз лучше. Об этом знал весь двор. Даже детям говорили о том, что его нужно избегать. К нему не подходил здесь никто, ни одна душа ему не доверяла. Кроме Чан Дону.

— Нет-нет, просто были кое-какие дела, — мужчина потер запястье и поморщился, скосив взгляд в сторону Джонни. 

— Я искал вас, — признался Чан, неловко почесывая затылок. Он будто не знал, какие слова подойдут для того, чтобы задать вопрос правильно.

Сонджон почувствовал, как в нем поднимается еще одна волна злости. Он огляделся, смотря на ободранные стены старых, построенных еще до его рождения гаражей, и сжал кулаки, натягивая на лицо притворную, солнечную улыбку.

— Точно! Вы же обещали Дону машину. Где она? Вы получили деньги. Прошло больше двух месяцев с того дня.

В глазах Юн Чена, подобно злости в груди Джонни, усилился, стал более очевидным страх, и, когда он заговорил, его голос дрожал, но сам он всеми силами старался выглядеть невозмутимо. Уверенно. Будто ничего не сделал и ни в чем не виноват.

— Я не об-бещал. Всего лишь сказал, что могу попробовать. Он сам мне отдал деньги! Я не заставлял! — сорвался он на крик, указывая на Дону пальцем.

— Совершенно бесстыдный человек, — пробормотал Сонджон себе под нос. 

— И доказать вы ничего не сможете! — продолжал кричать мужчина, распаляясь все сильнее. Он отступал назад и с каждым сделанным шагом его вытянутая рука дрожала все сильнее. — Даже не пытайтесь, у меня есть связи!

Сонджону вдруг захотелось рассмеяться – ситуация такая глупая, придуманная будто и отснятая не самым талантливым режиссёром. Попасть в такую передрягу мог только Чан Дону.

— Подождите, я ни в чем вас не обвиняю, — Дону, выставив руки перед собой, сделал осторожный шаг к мужчине. — Просто это была большая сумма и, — он не успел договорить, потому что Юн Чен, догадавшийся о том, что его никто больше не удерживает силой, только сейчас, сорвался с места. 

Он постарался собрать последнюю энергию, оставшуюся в нетренированном теле, и силу воли, однако упал, не сделав и трех шагов. Излишний энтузиазм погубил его и теперь он глупо лежал на земле, не делая попыток подняться и ожидая самого страшного.

Сонджон медленно, по-кошачьи медленно, подошел ближе и присел возле Юна, заглядывая ему в лицо. 

— Я узнаю способ, с помощью которого можно заставить тебя вернуть все, что ты забрал у моего глупого хёна, — сказал он тихо, чтобы Дону, суетившийся над ними и волнующийся, не ушибся ли этот мерзавец, не смог услышать. — Но сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил на вопрос.

— К-какой? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил мужчина. В его голове с бешеной скоростью проносилась лишь одна мысль, вопрос: «почему этот ребенок такой пугающий». Сонджон был красив, как девчонка, но таким пугающим, будто где-то глубоко внутри скрывал в себе демона, приютил его так давно, что он стал его неотъемлимой частью. Юн сглотнул: эти мысли заставили панику разрядом пройти через все тело, а сердце чаще забиться в груди.

— Ты знаешь, где Ли Ховон?

Глаза Юн Чена удивленно расширились. Он слегка наклонил голову и почувствовал грязь, прилипшую к волосам, шее, лицу. Собираясь смахнуть ее, мужчина резко дернул рукой, которую придавливал собственным телом, и снова упал неловко.

Дону присел рядом, спрашивающий, все ли в порядке, и пытающийся неловко помочь подняться, но Джонни перехватил руку старшего:

— Подожди. 

— Он, — начал Юн. Он сплюнул комок грязи, попавший в рот, и высунул язык, явно недовольный. — Откуда мне знать?

— Ты знаешь что-то, — уверенно сказал Джонни, постукивая ему по спине ладонью. Со стороны могло показаться, что он помогает несчастному откашляться, но удары были слишком сильные. Мужчина прохрипел, чувствуя, как спину пронзило болью, выгнув его дугой. 

— Ах, да, точно, Ли Ховон! — прохрипел он, змеей переворачиваясь на спину, уходя от очередного удара. — Я видел его, но это было так давно!

— Когда? — Сонджон вскинул бровь, удивленный тем, что этот мужчина действительно что-то знал. Он спросил просто из любопытства и привычки, выработанной за день.

Видя, что ему не собираются отвечать, Джонни поднял ладонь, чтобы ободряюще постучать Юн Чену по плечу, но тот увернулся, махнул рукой и заговорил громко. В его голосе смешались паника и отчаяние.

— Неделю, неделю назад! Я предлагал квартиру, раздавал листовки одной строительной компании, — Джонни нахмурился. — Это чистое дело, клянусь! Просто подработка!

— И что дальше? — спросил Дону, удивленный не меньше младшего. 

Они спрашивали целый день у прохожих и жильцов дома, не видели ли они Хою, показывая каждому его фотографию, но получали в ответ только нелепые шутки, бесполезные моменты или просьбы познакомиться с ним, когда они смогут его найти. И вот, совершенно случайно и точно не у того человека, смогли узнать что-то. Это показалось Дону удивительным.

— Он спросил про квартиру и взял у меня листовку, — пробормотал мужчина. — Больше не знаю ничего! Отпустите!

Сонджон поднялся на ноги, стряхивая невидимую пыль с брюк, плеча и произнес скучающе:

— А кто тебя держит? 

Юн Чен раскрыл глаза шокировано, его рот принял форму идеального круга. Он посмотрел на Дону, который сидел рядом и тщательно обдумывал то, что только что услышал, а затем резво вскочил на ноги. Мужчина снова указывал на Сонджона пальцем.

— Ты! — начал он обвиняюще.

— Я, — улыбнулся младший и кивнул.

Мужчина выдохнул скопившийся в легких воздух, но не стал продолжать. Посмотрел на парня перед ним еще несколько секунд, а затем сорвался с места, тут же, впрочем, скрываясь за поворотом. 

Джонни посмотрел на Дону.

— Почему ты такой? — выдохнул он, сделав неопределенный жест рукой. Этот вопрос мучил его с того момента, как он увидел Юн Чена. Чан поднял голову, смотря на него вопросительно. — Этот человек обманул тебя! А ты не ударил, не кричал, не требовал, ничего! Ты даже спросить у него толком не смог, где твоя машина или твои деньги!

Младший не замечает, что срывается на крик, а руки его начинают дрожать. Он не понимал. Вот так банально и просто не понимал, что творится в голове у этого человека и почему он такой наивный. Тратил столько времени на попытки, но в такие моменты, как сейчас, осознавал, что даже на шаг не приблизился к тому, чтобы понять.

Дону улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги.

— Ты презирал его за нас двоих. Даже ударил, — Чан поднял вверх указательный палец, будто сообщил младшему что-то важное; то, что стоило бы запомнить. 

— А если бы меня не было? Что тогда? Ты бы позволил ему снова навешать себе лапши на уши, посмеялся вместе с ним и ушел?

— Но ты есть, — развел руками старший.

— Чан Дону! — простонал Джонни, подняв голову и топнув ногой. Его до краев заполнило осознанием того, насколько он бессилен.

Сделав пару вдохов и посмотрев на старшего, Ли поймал в его глазах что-то, что заставило его замолчать. Странное, глубокое, на дне плескалось. Не скрытое под слоем сотни других эмоций. Чан смотрел куда-то за его плечо, будто был не здесь. 

За спиной Джонни, он точно знал, было поле, не усеянное цветами или засаженное деревьями, сухое и безжизненное. Его вытоптали в середине, оставив круг пыли и грязи, а по краям - пытающиеся выжить растения, тонкие, незаметные, слабые и теряющиеся. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы описать эту картину. В его голове она рисовалась сама собой. 

— Людям нужно доверять, — наконец, тихо произнес Дону. Его голос почти тонул в шорохе листьев, но все же был различим. — Кто-то должен доверять. Даже если это буду только я, я буду верить.

— В мошенника Юн Чена? — презрительно фыркнул Сонджон, закатывая глаза.

— И в него тоже. Хочешь мороженое?

Младший знал, что за предложением поесть мороженое скрывается «я не хочу продолжать этот разговор», но кивнул, соглашаясь. Сегодня было достаточно тепло, чтобы есть его, сидя на скамейке под цветущей вишней, вдыхать ветер, пропахший теплом и весной, и переставать волноваться. В конце концов, это он был младше. Это о нем должны были заботиться и переживать.

Дону взрослый - он сам разберется.

— Как думаешь, — Джонни сжал в пальцах палочку, чувствуя, как на пальцы начинает капать липкое и сладкое, — Хоя ушел, потому что мы ему не нравились?

Это звучит так глупо и наивно, что ему стыдно становится, но он только плотно закрывает глаза, так, что начинают плясать красные пятна на темном, и ждет ответа.

Они вроде бы хорошо проводили время вместе, когда сталкивались нос к носу друг с другом. Так странно, но тепло и шумно. Разговаривали ни о чем, перебивая и крича. Эти воспоминания у него в голове не имели срока годности и хранились под замком, походили на обогреватель или пушистый плед. Их было много, вырезанных отдельными моментами и проносящимися в голове тогда, когда ему нужно было доказать себе, что он нужный и существует.

 _Все вместе_. Смеяться громко, размахивать руками, ворчать и притворно злиться, когда старшие издевались над ним. 

Они заботились о нем больше, чем шутили, пусть никто из них никогда не признает этого.

И он боялся, что, если они не найдут Хою, это изменится. 

— С чего ты так решил? — Дону смотрит на него удивленно, но Сонджон все равно этого не видит. Вздыхает. Выбрасывает пустую упаковку от мороженого в ведро и замечает, что солнце уже начинает садится. — Нет, мы ему нравились. Точно нравились.

— Тогда почему он пропал?

Дону улыбается и тычет пальцем Джонни в плечо, привлекая его внимание. 

— Это мы и пытаемся выяснить, — говорит он. — Но, — старший прикусывает нижнюю губу, думая, стоит ли продолжать, — у всего есть причина. Чан видит, что в глазах младшего тоски становится только больше и вздыхает снова. — Ты никогда не замечал, как ведут себя Сонгю и Ухен? — спрашивает он.

— Бегают друг от друга, хотя они друг другу нравятся?

— Точно. Это так заметно, правда?

— Да, — кивает Сонджон, выкидывая растаявшее мороженое - то, что от него осталось - и тянется за заранее подготовленной салфеткой. 

— Вот видишь. Совсем не обязательно бывает так, что люди нравятся друг другу - и они вместе. Все у них хорошо. Ухён боится Сонгю до чертиков перед глазами, а Сонгю просто не знает, что с ним делать, потому что считает, что не заслужил любви. Они бегают по кругу, думая, что есть стена, мешающая им выбраться, но на самом деле круг ничем не ограничен. Они делают его то больше, то меньше. То сталкиваются, то отбегают на приличное расстояние.

— Они странные, — выносит вердикт Сонджон и шевелит пальцами, чтобы убедиться, что руки чистые.

— Они влюблены, — грустно улыбается Дону.

А младший смотрит на него, наконец, ловит эту улыбку и думает снова, что это – так неправильно. Когда бегаешь от собственных чувств, когда усложняешь самые простые на свете вещи. 

Солнце за его плечами медленно исчезает за горизонтом, а весь мир становится приятно приглушенным. День заканчивается. 

Он видит, что Чан Дону светится, как лампочка, и достоин любви больше, чем кто-либо еще. Он же замечательный, пусть иногда и ведет себя вот так - неправильно и иррационально.

Только, похоже, он сам уже влюблен. А Хоя пропал. 


	4. Он запирается в сером

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zachary knowles - ghost

Сонёль не был таким, как Мёнсу: не искал покоя в одиночестве. 

Он изучал, разглядывал и запоминал. Будто пытался впитать в себя краски этого мира, насытиться и окраситься самому в ту же палитру цветов. Он состоял из энергии, плохих шуток и размашистых жестов, детского восторга и глупых желаний. Точно не знал, чего хочет завтра, но был уверен, что сегодня мечтает о золотой рыбке и машинке на радиоуправлении. Ему говорили, что он несерьезный, но Ёль, подсчитывая положительные и отрицательные качества серьезности, всегда уходил в минус, поэтому слушаться не желал. 

Ли Сонёлю нравилось быть тем, кем он есть, даже если он пока не знал точно, какой он, какие таланты имеет и что с ними делать дальше. Ему нравилось жить сегодняшним, гулять с Агой вечерами и казаться безумным ураганом – слишком быстрым. Ему нравилось впитывать информацию, все, что мог дать ему окружающий мир. А он принадлежал ему больше, чем все, кого Мёнсу знал, и это завораживало, заставляя смотреть.

Ким думал, что это незаметно: взгляд-взгляд, промелькнувшая улыбка и смущение, залившее щеки румянцем. Су надеялся, что наблюдательность Сонёля не распространяется на него, и тот не видит, что сам он изучает его, изучающего все вокруг, с не меньшим восторгом во взгляде. Мёнсу считал себя хорошим актером. 

Но если смотреть постоянно, очень внимательно и неосторожно, можно попасться. 

Сонёль ловил его не дважды и не трижды, всегда думая, что же в нем такого особенного и почему друг смотрит так пристально. Мёнсу щурился, будто пытался разглядеть то, что пряталось в чертах лица Ёля. То, чего не видели остальные, а значит, это могло бы стать его личным - совсем маленьким - достижением и тайной.

Ему будто хотелось сказать «он похож на ветер, поэтому вы его не видите, но я смотрел так долго, что смог поймать краем глаза и запомнить», гордо вздернув подбородок. 

Сонёль неожиданно начинает смеяться, громко и заливисто, и приваливается спиной к серой грязной стене. У него толстовка белая и точно испачкается, а грязь здесь такая ужасная, что неизвестно – получится ли когда-нибудь это отстирать. Мёнсу думает, что мог бы помочь ему с этим, но потом они встречаются взглядами, и он пугается, приходит в себя, резко отводит глаза и стремительно краснеет.

Делает вид, что полностью сосредоточен, потому что разглядывать мусорные баки, стоящие в темном переулке дольше, чем он сам живет на белом свете, - так интересно и захватывающе. И он смотрел на них постоянно. Даже не отворачивался ни разу.

— Надеюсь, нас не найдут, — шепчет Ёль. 

Мёнсу кивает. Нажимает на кнопку, и экран телефона в его руках загорается слишком ярко. Он моргает пару раз, подносит его к глазам и смотрит на время – прошло уже пятьдесят две минуты. У него болят ноги, но опускаться на землю, как Сонёль, совсем не хочется. Су чувствует, что на него все еще смотрят снизу вверх, поэтому решается, собирает себя в единое целое и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть сверху вниз.

Их взгляды снова встречаются, и на губах обоих появляется легкая улыбка, быстро сменяющаяся тихим смехом. Они здесь, в ужасно темном переулке, но они по крайней мере вместе, поэтому Мёнсу, несмотря на чувство вины, ощущает себя спокойным и даже чуточку счастливым. 

Когда он услышал, как кто-то очень высоким и до невозможности писклявым голосом прокричал «хватайте вурдалака!», Мёнсу испугался, замер на месте, не в силах заставить себя шевелиться. Он вдруг с досадой и совсем неуместно подумал «почему это должно было произойти именно сейчас», зажмурился и сжал ладони в кулаки, чувствуя, как тело заполняется тяжестью.

Ким Мёнсу тогда дернулся, почувствовав, как его спина становится мокрой от воды, а соседские дети, продолжая кричать что-то, что он уже не мог разобрать, стреляют в него из водяных пистолетов. 

Черная толстовка намокла. Стали мокрыми руки. Шея. Волосы. 

Стало невероятно стыдно перед Сонёлем.

В голове промелькнула мысль о том, что, наверное, после такого с ним точно больше не будут разговаривать никогда и даже за пирожными к чаю выходить больше не будет необходимости. В ушах зазвенело, а самого его, кажется, начало трясти.

— Вы что творите, эй! — крикнул Ёль, приходя в себя и бросаясь к замершему Мёнсу. Он встал перед ним, раскинув в сторону длинные руки, перекрывая поток воды и принимая его на себя: на его груди быстро стало расплываться мокрое пятно, а какой-то ребенок стрельнул ему прямо в лицо, заставляя скорчить гримасу и начать плеваться. — Непослушные дети, ваши родители знают, чем вы занимаетесь? Да прекратите, я сказал! 

Мёнсу вздрогнул. Последнее прозвучало так громко, оглушая его, возвращая. Он, все еще испуганный, обернулся, смотря на затылок Сонёля немигающим взглядом. Тот злился, кричал, размахивал руками, пытаясь закрыть лицо, и явно был в бешенстве. 

Дети смеялись над ними, продолжая стрелять, посчитав сложившуюся ситуацию забавной. Они все еще что-то говорили, перебивая друг друга, будто соревнуясь, кто придумает рифму к слову вурдалак обиднее, кто сделать это громче, а кто, проявив всю свою фантазию, выдаст аналог прозвищу, который будет подхвачен остальными. 

Мёнсу дрожащей рукой потянулся к пальцам Сонёля, сжимая, останавливая и привлекая к себе внимание. Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, он посмотрел другу в глаза и постарался крикнуть так громко, чтобы перекрыть своим голосом потом детских насмешек:

— Бежим!

Они сорвались с места.

И оказались в итоге между двух старых домов, в богом забытом месте, где на стенах - следы краски, засохшая жвачка, дурно пахнет и не проникает ни луча солнечного света. Сюда детям будет точно лезть страшно и противно, потому что ему самому здесь становилось не по себе: как бы он не любил прятаться между домов и обходить центральные улицы, это место выглядело так, будто когда-то здесь произошло что-то ужасное и прямо сейчас произойдет снова.

— Я не думал, что дети могут быть такими - быстрыми, громкими. И не ожидал, что современные водяные пистолеты стрелять могут так долго и далеко, — Сонёль хмуро покачал головой и сцепил руки в замок. 

Он смотрел на Мёнсу с любопытством и ожиданием. Он хотел спросить, но не был уверен, что это будет уместно. Ким видел это.

— Я, — начал он со вздохом; у него сердце стучало где-то в горле, — боюсь детей. 

Он посмотрел на серую стену, будто ожидая, что вместо неприличной надписи черным, там появятся правильные слова. Су всегда избегал любых разговоров об этом, считая, что его реакция на прошлое – глупая, недостойная и вызовет только смех у людей. Это была его слабость. И причины - это не то, что нужно окружающим. Им достаточно того, что ты - это сгусток странного поведения. 

— Мои волосы мокрые сейчас, но, как только высохнут, они завьются и распушатся. Я буду похож на гриб, — серьезно сказал он, не глядя на Ёля. Боясь увидеть в его глазах насмешку. Ким взял в пальцы прядку и оттянул ее, будто пытался сделать ровной и послушной. — Сейчас есть много средств, фены и прочая ерунда, которая сделает так, чтобы об этом никто даже не догадался, но, когда я был маленьким, такое даже представить было сложно. Меня дразнили. Сильно.

Мёнсу опустил взгляд на землю, чувствуя себя снова ужасно глупым, но, думая, что, если остановится сейчас, будет выглядеть еще глупее.

— Они избивали меня, вырывали мне волосы, запирали в кладовках и не хотели со мной дружить, — его голос с каждым словом становился все громче и отчаяннее, а в глазах стояли слезы. — И все потому, что у меня вьются волосы!

Его крик отдался эхом от стен. Он чувствовал себя так, будто каждая буква, ударяясь о грязные камни, отскакивала и врезалась в него, заставляя дрожать. Су отвернулся от Сонёля, быстрым, всполошенным движением зарываясь лицом в локоть и молясь всем известным богам, чтобы не заплакать. 

_Как же стыдно. Невероятно стыдно._

— Эй, — мягко произнес Ёль спустя пару судорожных вздохов, которые Ким успел сделать. Кажется, парень за его спиной встал и начал отряхивать с шорт грязь. Су не видел, но ощутил, что к нему сделали шаг. — Ты поэтому из дома не выходишь и стремишься стать привидением? 

Су помедлил, но кивнул, боясь, что, если заговорит, его голос дрогнет, а сам он не выдержит.

Сонёль вздохнул, но промолчал. Он делал шаг за шагом, медленно, будто боялся спугнуть уличного кота неосторожным движением. Наконец, когда между ними осталось не больше метра, он остановился и произнес:

— Почему ты отвернулся? — Мёнсу не ответил, и он, помедлив, продолжил. — Только не говори, что тебе стыдно?

Ким заметно вздрогнул, напрягся и сжался, будто стремился растаять в воздухе, как снег. Исчезнуть и больше никогда не появится. Эта мысль кольнула Ёля и почему-то стало совсем страшно. 

Сделав шаг, совсем небольшой, он протянул руки, обнимая Ким Мёнсу за плечи, прижимая к себе, чувствуя, как острые лопатки неприятно упираются в грудь, а сам парень начинает дрожать и замыкаться только сильнее. Сонёль провел ладонями по рукам Су, медленно убирая их от лица парня и опуская на уровень живота. Положил голову тому на плечо, тихо выдыхая: 

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, слышишь? — голос Ёля был похож на совсем тихий шелест, и Мёнсу показалось сначала, что он придумал себе эти слова. Ему дышать было тяжело, а думать – тем более. Но голос друга продолжал шелестеть у него над ухом, успокаивая дрожь в теле и бешено клокочущее в груди сердце. — Это нормально – бояться их после такого. Дети жестокие, Мёнсу, но не все могут это понять. Но, — он молчит мгновение, жует нижнюю губу и будто решает, стоит ли это того, чтобы вслух и сейчас, — ты же замечательный. 

У Су глаза становятся очень большими, и он даже дрожать перестает, удивленный: может, послышалось.

— Люди, которые смеялись над тобой. Дети, которые издевались. И все те, кто заставил тебя стыдиться не своих поступков. Они не правы, Мёнсу. Не знаю, почему ты не нравишься им всем, но это точно не имеет значения, потому что ты нравишься мне, — произносит Сонёль мдленно и отстраняется, цепляется пальцами за плечи Кима, разворачивая того к себе лицом, чтобы увидеть. 

Как красные глаза Мёнсу, все еще широко открытые, становятся шокированно недоверчивыми. Он выглядит совсем потерянным, отсутствующим, и Ёль немного напрягается. 

Отсчитывает секунды в своей голове. И когда их становится больше двадцати, начинает всерьез волноваться.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он и мягко, совсем легко встряхивает парня.

Мёнсу покачивается и качает головой. Цепляется пальцами за плечи Сонёля в поисках опоры.

— Нет, — выдыхает он. — Нет, не в порядке.

У него мысли запутываются в морские узлы, и он не уверен в том, что понял-услышал правильно то, что было произнесено лучшим другом так - чересчур - тихо. Он хочет переспросить, уточнить, собирает себя для этого по кусочкам, но его перебивает восторженный голос Ёля. Тот отпускает его, все еще не готового стоять самостоятельно и едва не падающего на землю, и указывает на что-то позади. 

— Смотри, Мёнсу, смотри! Это же фиолетовая футболка! У Хои была такая футболка, это точно!

Ким оборачивается, удивленный, и видит, как Сонёль восторженно ныряет в мусорный бак и вытягивает из него одну фиолетовую вещь за другой. Он кричит что-то, не скрывая своей радости, но Су хмурится, не замечая, как надувает губы обиженно, и пропускает все мимо ушей.

— Он что, выкинул все свои фиолетовые вещи? Это так странно, но я готов спорить на что угодно, что это точно его! У кого еще найдется так много фиолетовой одежды? — Ёль оборачивается к другу, чтобы услышать ответ, но тот смотрит куда-то в сторону и явно его не слышит. — Мёнсу?

У Су удивительно большие щеки, скрещенные руки на груди и вид настолько явно недовольный, что Ли не замечает, как губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке. 

Он обнимает его снова, не касаясь руками, но укладывая голову на плечо. Это выглядит так глупо, но ему нравится. Мёнсу теплый-солнечный, и совсем скоро он оттает и обнимает его сам.

 _Сейчас_. 

Проводит ладонями по спине и вздыхает.

— Ты мне нравишься, Ким Мёнсу, — говорит Сонёль снова, довольно прикрывая глаза. — И я расскажу тебе, почему именно, а ты расскажешь мне, почему считаешь свою боязнь детей глупой и неправильной, а потом, — он приближается губами к краснеющему уху друга, готовый продолжить совсем тихо, едва слышно, но раздается:

— Что за бардак?! — громко, хрипло и недовольно где-то за спиной Сонёля, заставляя его остановиться на полуслове. — Что здесь происходит? Вы, черт, кто?!

Вздыхая, Ёль оборачивается и видит человека, одетого в поношенные, грязные и порванные в самых неожиданных местах вещи. У него засаленные, растрепанные волосы и невозможно понять, где они заканчиваются и начинается борода. Он смотрит на них зло и явно настроен недоброжелательно, что заставляет их отпрыгнуть друг от друга.

— Мы здесь оказались совершенно случайно, правда, — говорит Сонёль, поднимая вверх руки и улыбаясь своей самой доброй улыбкой. 

Но мужчина закатывает рукава пиджака, сплевывает под ноги и начинает медленно приближаться. 

— Я вам покажу ничего. Я вам покажу, как вторгаться в чужой дом и разбрасывать вокруг мои вещи, — он улыбается зло, обнажая желтые зубы, и Мёнсу чувствует, как сердце уже в который раз за день подпрыгивает к горлу.

В таких местах воздух тяжелый и всегда случаются неприятности. Су подумал об этом, как только они оказались здесь, и сейчас убеждается в этом и думает, что нужно попросить признаться Ёля ему еще раз, где-нибудь в другом месте. И проследить, чтобы они больше никогда не оказались в чем-то похожем, даже если за ними будут гнаться сотня детей с водяными пистолетами. 

Он смотрит на Сонёля, ловит его испуганный взгляд и то, как он одними губами произносит:

— Бежим. 


	5. Он признаёт и признаётся

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X Ambassadors - Hoping

— Ты уверен, что нам нужно туда спуститься? — спрашивает Сонгю и морщится, потому что не хочется, но ответ он уже знает.

— Ты же слышал, что сказал Мёнсу, — вздыхает Ухён. — У нас выбора нет?

Наму слышит, как вздыхает Сонгю, и сам делает глубокий вдох, будто готовится прыгнуть с большой высоты и прямо в воду, но на самом деле спускается всего на несколько шагов вниз по лестнице. Ступени скрипят ужасно, кое-где видны следы черной краски, но ржавого больше, и Ухён замирает в нерешительности: мысль о том, что следующее движение может обернуться оглушительным звуком ломающегося и собственным падением останавливает. Двигаться дальше не хочется. 

— Это очень-очень плохая идея, — бормочет Сонгю, делая шаг. — Ухён? 

Нам вздрагивает, но кивает, соглашаясь, и делает еще один осторожный шаг. Он хочет обернуться и сказать, что спускаться вместе, одновременно – не самое лучшее решение, но одергивает себя. От понимания того, что Сонгю находится позади и их разделяет всего полметра, спокойнее. 

Медленно, тщательно взвешивая каждое движение и замирая, когда лестница начинает опасно покачиваться, они спускаются. И, едва их ноги касаются земли, оба выдыхают с облегчением. Ухён понимает, что все это время дышал через раз и смотрит сначала на деревянную, когда-то голубую дверь без замков, старую, с огромной дырой там, где раньше была ручка, а затем переводит взгляд на Кима. 

— Идем? — шепотом, будто кто-то может услышать. 

Сонгю кивает. Подталкивает его вперед и сам заходит следом. Внутри – темно и сыро, ужасно жарко и дышать нечем. У них под ногами звенят осколки, рассыпаются в крошку под подошвами кроссовок. Наму думает, что это могло бы быть – бутылки или разбитые лампочки, и тянется к карману, чтобы достать телефон и посветить, но чувствует, как в руку вцепляются чужие пальцы, останавливая. 

Ухён моргает пару раз. Переводит взгляд в сторону Сонгю, чтобы увидеть хотя бы тень человека, который должен находиться рядом сейчас. 

Пальцы Кима разжимаются, все еще касаются руки, но уже мягко, успокаивающе (Наму старается не думать об этом слишком много, потому что сейчас – не подходящее время). Старший шепотом произносит короткое: 

— Распугаешь крыс. 

Ухён вздрагивает. 

Он боится крыс. Он боится темноты. Ему не нравятся замкнутые пространства. Не нравится, когда душно и воздуха не хватает. 

Сердце начинает стучать быстрее, и он ощущает его биение в висках. С губ слетает судорожный выдох, и Нам неосознанно цепляется за пальцы Сонгю, будто в поисках опоры. Чтобы устоять на ногах. Перед глазами начинает плыть, но он не уверен, потому что ничего не видит толком. 

Ухён, скорее, чувствует, чем слышит, что Ким говорит ему что-то; как переплетаются его пальцы с чужими, а ногти больше не впиваются в кожу. Он думает, что у старшего на руках останутся следы и хватается за эту мысль, впитывая, чтобы успокоиться. 

— Ухён, — Сонгю повторяет снова и снова, спокойно и сдержанно, почти шепотом, чтобы не пугать еще сильнее. Чтобы не шуметь, не быть чересчур громким в таком месте. — Наму?

Ухён вздрагивает снова, но приходит в себя, жмурясь и прилагая усилия, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Сжимает пальцы Сонгю.

В голове мелькает мысль, странная и неподходящая, что сегодня он будет спать очень крепко, потому что все это – слишком. Для одного дня – слишком. 

— Не отпускай руку, — шепчет он, — пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — Сонгю кивает и выдыхает с облегчением. — Ты в порядке? 

В его голосе – осторожность и беспокойство, и это удивительным образом совсем не вяжется у Нама с тем старшим, который выкидывает клубничные сигареты в окно и говорит тихим-бесцветным о том, что от этого должно становиться легче. Он думает о том, что, запутавшись в собственных страхах-чувствах, упустил что-то очень важное, какую-то переменную, и теперь без нее не может свести два конца вместе, потому что длины воображаемых нитей не хватает. 

А еще становится невероятно стыдно за свой страх, потерю контроля, и щеки начинают гореть от смущения. 

— В полном, — говорит он. — Пойдем. Чем быстрее мы найдем того человека, тем быстрее выберемся отсюда.

И делает шаг вперед. Так, будто храбрый и не боится ничего. Только сжимает руку Сонгю чуть сильнее и прислушивается к каждому шороху. Эмоции контролирует, будто кто-то – в темноте – может увидеть и прочесть. 

Голос Су по телефону звучал очень взволнованно, он говорил быстро что-то о фиолетовых вещах, мусорных баках, подворотнях и бездомном. О том, что им нужно найти того мужчину, с которым они с Ёлем столкнулись, и, кажется, он живет в подвале под домом, выкрашенном в ужасный голубой. 

— Он точно что-то знает, — многообещающе сказал Мёнсу в конце. — Мы почти уверены в этом.

И ради призрачного «почти» им пришлось лезть сюда, в мрачность и сырость, будто больше нет мест, в которых можно что-то узнать о пропавшем. Будто крысы не умеют отвратительно шипеть, и этот звук не похож на угрозу и предостережение, а в темноте – нет опасности.

Ухён морщится и думает, что они все – безнадежно глупые, а мир – совсем не волшебный, хоть и пытается изо всех сил казаться таким. Выставляет на показ миллионы чудесных событий каждый день, выдает обычные проделки ветра – за совпадения и судьбу, танцует причудливо и поет так, будто вот-вот сорвет голос от попыток быть громче всех, перекричать живущих. Реальность бросает сотни блесток в глаза каждый день, чтобы казаться сверкающей и яркой, но на самом деле это – всего лишь пыль, и чудеса со странностями давно превратились в обыденности. 

Ухён ловит взглядом светлую полосу за поворотом и останавливается в нерешительности. Сонгю замедляет шаг и тоже замирает чуть впереди. Им достаточно маленькой лампочки, чтобы увидеть вокруг десятки дверей, старых и запертых, а за поворотом – свет и кучи вещей, часть потертого кресла в пятнах и разноцветных заплатках. 

Вокруг тихо и вроде бы безлюдно, но полагаться на «вроде» с такой же решительностью, как на «почти», сказанное Мёнсу, не хочется. Они стараются даже не шевелиться, задерживают дыхание и прислушиваются, чтобы уловить хоть что-то или – лучше – ничего.

Тишину прорезает оглушительно громкий кашель, бессвязная брань и скрип чего-то старого. Что-то хрустит и шевелится, выползает и бежит, пищит и кричит. Сонгю тянет Ухёна на себя, и тот врезается в него, чувствуя, как в тот же момент Ким упирается в грязную стену спиной. Наму краем глаза ловит какое-то движение и хочет обернуться, но руки Сонгю на его спине сжимаются крепче, и он слышит брошенное шепотом на ухо «не смотри». 

Ухён не смотрит. У него сердце стучит где-то в пятках, и он закрывает глаза, делая несколько глубоких вдохов ртом. Ему почти удается справиться с собой, когда он слышит за спиной оглушительный визг, дергается и отпрыгивает от Сонгю, чтобы обернуться.

— Да что за день, черт вас дери, сегодня такой?! Вы еще кто и откуда?!

Наму видит перед собой мужчину в потертой рубашке и разорванных в неподходящих местах джинсах, который кричит, плюется и размахивает руками. Его ноздри раздуваются от бешенства и весь его вид выдает негодование настолько бурное, что Нам теряется между удивлением, сожалением и решительностью. Он пытается вспомнить, как описывал Мёнсу того бездомного, но не может сосредоточиться – слишком много шумных слов.

— Вам что, обниматься больше негде?! Почему именно мой дом, почему? Что я сделал вам?! — голос мужчины становится таким высоким и отчаянным, будто еще немного – и у него из глаз хлынут слезы. Он оглядывается беспомощно по сторонам, ищет что-то на полу, а затем кидается вперед, хватая что-то продолговатое-деревянное, кажется, бывшее когда-то ножкой стула. — Я вам покажу! Я вам всем сейчас покажу!

Ухён ловит каждое слово, соединяет мысленно те мелкие ошметки информации, которые были ему известны, и приходит к выводу, надеется, что это – именно тот человек. Он отступает осторожно, старается совладать с собой, и поднимает руки. 

Наму улыбается ослепительно ярко и надеется, что ему только кажется, что глаз дергается, ноги подкашиваются и ладони дрожат. 

— Простите, — говорит он медленно, удивляясь звучанию собственного голоса. Он чувствует, как Сонгю кладет ладонь ему на спину и цепляется пальцами в ткань кофты, пытаясь то ли успокоить, то ли призвать к побегу. — Нам нужно только спросить у вас…

— Я не верю в бога, не присоединюсь ни к какой секте и не плачу за электричество! — выплевывает мужчина. У него глаза горят, светятся опасным блеском и чем-то безумным, знакомым. Отчаянным. — Проваливайте, пока вы еще живи!

— Нет, — выдыхает Ухён и не двигается с места. Даже не вздрагивает, когда к нему делают еще один шаг. — Мы ищем своего друга. 

— Ну бегите искать! — голос бездомного снова повышается до отвратительного визга, и он бросается вперед. 

Ухён на краю сознания слышит, как Сонгю кричит «бежим!», понимает, что его тянут к себе и, едва оступившись, срывается на бег. Становится темно и шумно, позади – все еще крики и опасная перспектива быть схваченными человеком вооруженным, который, несмотря на возраст, движется достаточно быстро. Нам слышит шорохи, собственные шаги и сбившееся дыхание, молится, чтобы очередной поворот не оказался обманом зрения, стеной, тупиком. 

Он не замечает, в какой момент становится тихо и останавливается только тогда, когда его хватают за руку. 

— Стой, Ухён!

Голос Сонгю – едва ли громче шепота, но Нам слышит его слова достаточно четко. Замирает, оборачивается и всматривается в темноту. Ловит взглядом едва различимый силуэт и сгибается пополам, глотая рваными вдохами воздух.

— Мы, — говорит Ухён, едва справившись с собственным сбитым дыханием, — оторвались. 

Он, скорее, догадывается, чем видит, что Сонгю кивает. Взвешивает «за» и «против», но все-таки осторожно опускается на землю, прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене. Кладет скрещенные руки на колени и прикрывает глаза. 

Ким Сонгю опускается рядом. Их плечи соприкасаются. 

— Я писал Дону, когда мы спускались, — говорит старший тихо. Его дыхание все еще срывается на хрипы. — Предупредил, что, если не позвоню ему в течение часа, пусть идет по следу.

— Ты думаешь, у него получится разговорить его? — он чувствует, как Сонгю пожимает плечами и добавляет задумчиво: — Это вполне возможно.

— Все любят Дону, — говорит Сонгю.

— Все любят Дону, — Ухён соглашается и кивает самому себе.

Они тихо смеются. Напряжение спадает и на плечи тяжелым пуховым одеялом ложится усталость, придавливая к земле. Наму чувствует, как тело наполняется безразличием, решительностью, а любопытство смешивается с готовностью. 

— Сонгю, — шепчет он. — Если я скажу, что ты нравишься мне, что ты ответишь? 

Ухён думает, что должен был бы чувствовать себя так же, если бы его голова была забита сахарной ватой. Мысли медленные, едва сменяют друг друга, а перед глазами стоит мутная пелена. Воздух вокруг спертый, застоявшийся. Они не знают, где находятся, и в какой стороне выход. Младшему кажется, что терять уже нечего, но он все равно замирает, будто любое лишнее его движение может повлиять на ответ. 

_Скорее инстинктивно напрягается._

Затянувшееся молчание – невыносимо, и Наму начинает ненавидеть тишину с каждым своим вдохом все сильнее. 

— Отвечу, — говорит Сонгю медленно и, кажется, улыбается, — что ты нравишься мне тоже. 

Ухён выдыхает. Резко и как-то судорожно. Будто нерешительность и страх получить отказ, услышать в голосе старшего отвращение, а в словах – колкость, похороненные на задворках сознания, вырвались в последний момент на первый план, сковывая, мешая.

— Почему ты раньше не сказал, — бормочет Ухён беззлобно, но раздраженно, и упирается лбом в колени. — Чертов Ким Сонгю.

— Разве это не было очевидным? — спрашивает Ким. В его голосе – такое искреннее непонимание, что Нам почти верит, что оно не напускное.

— Нет, Сонгю, — шепчет Ухён. — Не было.

Ухён чувствует себя так отвратительно, будто потерял что-то очень важное. Он думает, что, если бы был немного внимательнее, возможно, время, потраченное на догадки и страхи, они могли бы провести вместе. Или хотя бы признаться в своих чувствах он решился бы не в подвале старого дома, а в каком-нибудь красивом месте. Или на кухне у Сонгю, приготовив ему смущающий омлет в виде сердца, обрамленный красной полоской кетчупа и надписью «Ким Сонгю, ты мне нравишься». 

Или. 

— Я слышу, как ты думаешь, Ухён, — говорит старший и тычет пальцем ему в волосы. — Прекрати. 

— Я хочу подумать, — бормочет Наму и головой отталкивает протянутую руку. — Не мешай мне.

Сонгю вздыхает. Пальцами касается волос младшего. Тот слышит-чувствует его движения, как перемещается старший, кажется, поворачиваясь к нему всем телом, но не поднимает голову. Борется с улыбкой, предательски расплывающейся на губах.

— Почему? — спрашивает он прежде, чем Ким успевает что-то сказать. Старается изо всех сил звучать строго и серьезно. — Почему я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
Ухён чувствует, как горят кончики ушей, но ничего не может сделать со своим любопытством и желанием дразнить старшего до последнего. Он чувствует, как рука, перебирающая до этого пряди, замерла. 

Сонгю отстраняется и снова опирается спиной на стену, а младший почти жалеет о том, что задал вопрос. Он уже готов сказать, что пошутил, посмеяться и добавить, что отвечать – необязательно, не нужно, не важно, но спокойный голос старшего перебивает его мысли, заставляя замереть и прислушаться. 

В попытке каждое слово поймать и запомнить. 

— Ты красивый, — говорит Ким медленно и вздыхает. — Приставучий ужасно. Надоедливый, мнишь о себе непонятно что, но заботливый и теплый. О тебя хочется руки греть, но они у тебя самого всегда холодные. В тебя невозможно было не влюбиться, потому что ты ураганом рядом крутился. Ты даже в первый раз ко мне пришел громко, уверенно и бесстрашно, будто я живу не в квартире, а в крепости, и ее нужно брать штурмом, — Сонгю тихо смеется. — Ты не оставил выбора. 

Ухён улыбается широко и счастливо. Ему вдруг становится так легко и беспечно. И даже сахарная вата в голове не кажется настолько обременительной и тяжелой. Он медленно голову поднимает и тянется рукой в сторону, как бы нехотя нащупывая руку старшего и переплетая их пальцы. Будто делает это не он. 

Будто в нем есть еще сопротивление и обида на то, что они потеряли так много времени из-за собственной глупости.

Сонгю мягко смеется в ответ и, вставая, тянет его за собой. Поднимает на ноги, вертит в разные стороны, стряхивая пыль с джинс и светлой кофты, безнадежно испорченной, смущая, а затем отворачивается и делает шаг в сторону, противоположную той, откуда они прибежали.

Или Ухёну так только кажется. 

— Нам нужно найти выход отсюда, — говорит он. — Здесь же нельзя обниматься. 

Ухёну кажется, что он сейчас загорится, превратится в пепел без возможности возрождения, потому что он совсем не похож на мифологическую птицу и не оживет после смерти. 

А Сонгю смеется. Громко и заразительно, явно довольный собой. 


	6. Он состоит из привычек и странностей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Walker - Wait for You

На серых стенах надписи – белые. Смотрится отвратительно и яркости не добавляет. Деревьев чересчур много, все в неподходящих местах растут и вид из окна загораживают, даже если живешь под крышей. Зато вывески у магазинов такие цветастые, что слепят глаза даже днем, и, проходя мимо, приходится жмуриться, отворачиваться, смотреть под ноги. А там – разбитый в крошку асфальт и дорога, сплошь испещренная ямами. Поэтому, даже когда очередной набор разноцветных букв оказывается позади, взгляд не поднимешь, иначе споткнешься, упадешь и, как в детстве, разобьешь колени в кровь.

Об этом все знают. Все – хоть раз – падали.

Но, если вовремя не переехать, начинаешь привыкать: запоминаешь каждую дыру в асфальте и неуместный поворот (больше не спотыкаешься о бордюр, когда идешь к остановке), яркость превращается в привычность, а каждое утро смотреть начинаешь не на небо или людей, а на птичье гнездо на третьей ветке справа. Привыкаешь здороваться с соседями, помогать с сумками старушкам и кормить бездомных котов: они пушистыми, упитанными комками трутся об ноги, поэтому делиться с ними едой – негласное правило.

Обыденностью становятся даже туманные рассказы, диковинные привычки и пожелания кассиров в супермаркете «дойти до квартиры в целости, а затем трижды обернуться вокруг своей оси» (иначе продукты принесешь испорченными или заработаешь несварение). Всему со временем находится нелогичное объяснение и становится спокойнее.

И если жить здесь достаточно долго, то не заметишь, как у самого появится больше десятка ритуалов-необходимостей, без которых из дома не выйдешь и обратно не зайдешь. Без особой причины и так, что сам не заметишь, тоже станешь для других – _странным_.

Дону не говорил остальным, но с пропажей Хои где-то на задворках его сознания обосновалась мысль, что тот мог сам исчезнуть. Сбежал из дома, обосновался в другом месте, чтобы не приобрести и себе какую-нибудь нелепую черту и не стать частью этой суматошности. Искать его тогда бесполезно: если и обнаружится, то возвращаться откажется, а может, и на порог своего нового жилища не пустит. Но даже так – было бы здорово, если бы нашелся и был в порядке.

Тот мужчина, к которому Сонгю отправил Дону, ничего толком не знал, только и сказал, что выбросил вещи какой-то парень и на вопрос «зачем?» ответил, что больше они ему не нужны. После короткого разговора, Чан изо всех сил старался ему улыбнуться в ответ, чтобы благодарность не была пропитана разочарованием, но мыслей в голове было чересчур много. Ему пришлось отказаться от чая (с обещанием заглянуть когда-нибудь в другой раз), пожать протянутую ладонь и поспешить в ближайший продуктовый – за мороженым.

Если не допустить, чтобы оно на пальцы капало, делая их неприятно липкими, и не испачкать нос, то холодная сладость станет лучшим средством от плохих новостей - _убежденность_.

После покупки он разворачивает пломбир прямо на крыльце, смотрит на козырек крыши, испещренный мелкими дырами, через которые пробиваются солнечные лучи, и думает, что они похожи на звезды, только видны днем и потому, что магазин скрыт в тени.

Дону хмурится. Делает несколько быстрых шагов, чтобы «избежать узкой полоски слепящего солнца». Как бы «случайно» врезается в прохожего и хватает его за руку, чтобы «удержаться на ногах».

Заставляя остановиться.

Позволяя себе поймать.

Улыбаясь широко, солнечно и открыто, Чан произносит, глядя себе под ноги:

— Прости, прости, я такой неуклюжий в последнее время, — поднимает глаза, ловит чужой ( _знакомый_ ) испуганный взгляд, — Хоя. Я тебя не испачкал?

У Ли Ховона на черной футболке – белые потеки от тающего куска прилипшего к ткани мороженого, но он упорно качает головой, делая вид, что все в порядке. Он смущен. Ему неловко. Однако Дону продолжает разглядывать его с завидным упорством, стараясь найти перемену, не обращая внимание на совпадение абсурдное и почти невозможное. Радуясь тому, что не потерял способность узнавать этого человека даже по быстро движущейся тени на неровном асфальте; тому, что живет здесь с рождения, в доме прямо напротив продуктового, и у него тоже есть привычка – ничему не удивляться и полагаться на стечение обстоятельств.

И еще мороженое.

Из горла вырывается несдержанный, тихий смешок, больше похожий на хрип, и Дону перестает сдерживать себя: сгибается пополам от смеха, обхватывает рукой живот и едва ли не падает на землю. У него в уголках глаз выступают слезы, но он не отпускает запястье Хои, все еще не доверяя.

Это выглядело бы чудовищно глупо, если бы тот вдруг подумал воспользоваться моментом и сбежать, но исчезнуть, не сказав своим друзьям ни слова, – еще глупее.

Отсмеявшись, Чан смотрит на друга искоса, думая, стоит ли задавать вопросы прямо здесь, стоя среди любопытных прохожих, но решает спросить только:

— Ты переехал?

Хоя кивает быстро, освобождает руку от чужих пальцев, разгибая их по одному, и неловко трет затылок, выдыхая.

— Без разговора ты меня не отпустишь? — спрашивает Ховон, но ответа не ждет, разворачивается и делает неопределенный взмах ладонью, молча просит следовать за собой, и Дону слушается, не отставая ни на шаг.

Его все-таки приглашают в дом и отказываться – невежливо.

Они прячутся от солнца, идут быстро и тратят всего десять минут, чтобы оказаться перед многоквартирным домом. Его стены бежевые, дверь подъезда – черная, подоконники у окон узкие, а балконы маленькие. Все это заставляет Дону нахмуриться и посмотреть на Хою, недоумевая, как можно было переехать в настолько скучное место – закрытое от посторонних, окруженное высоким забором, напичканное камерами и лишенное зелени. Здесь все – подчиняется каким-то негласным правилам, стоит на своих местах, так и кричит «не нарушай систему».

Дону становится неловко, потому что он чувствует себя здесь – чужим. Пришельцем из другого мира.

Хоя тянет его за рукав накинутой на плечи солнечного цвета кофты, и он приходит в себя, перестает смотреть по сторонам. Следует за другом внутрь многоэтажки, поднимается вместе с ним на седьмой и входит в квартиру. На табличке рядом с дверью Чан успевает заметить число « _2055_ » и сводит брови к переносице.

— Проходи, — выдыхает Хоя, когда открывает дверь, и делает приглашающий жест ладонью. — У меня есть холодный чай с ромашкой и мятой, будешь?

Дону кивает, слишком сосредоточенный на запутавшихся шнурках своих кроссовок. Даже головы не поднимает. Он старается не рассматривать комнаты, не обращать внимание на цвет стен, когда, наконец, выбирается из обуви, надевает тапочки и следует на кухню ( _почти слепо_ ).

_Комнаты слишком большие и пустые. Стены – белые. Кухня неуютная, а стол рассчитан на целую семью. Одному жить в таком месте должно быть невероятно одиноко._

Проводя пальцами по спутавшимся волосам, Чан старается загнать эту мысль в дальний угол своего сознания. Он садится за стол напротив друга, обхватывает пальцами холодную кружку и принимается терпеливо ждать.

Смотрит, прекрасно зная, что взгляд его будто насквозь проникает, побуждая рассказать.

— Я, — начинает Хоя, но замолкает, долгие секунды пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, — не хотел вот так – не попрощавшись. Просто так получилось. Суматошно. Неожиданно.

Чан кивает. Отпивает немного чая и с удивлением смотрит на содержимое своей кружки. Вкусно.

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — говорит он медленно. — Почему?

Ховон поднимает взгляд, смотрит внимательно, точно в глаза, и Дону понимает: вопрос бессмысленный, потому что ответ на него он уже давно знает. Только думать об этом было неприятно, озвучивать вслух – страшно. Догадка оставалась где-то на подкорке, нежелательная и пугающая.

Хоя перестал носить свою фиолетовую одежду и ужасно шутить, по правде говоря, уже очень давно. Стал серьезнее, молчаливее. Но замечать не хотелось.

Он смог вовремя переехать, не пропитавшись странностями и не набравшись привычек. Исчез по собственному желанию, потому, что жить там – больше не хотелось ( _банально_ ).

— Мне нужны были перемены для того, чтобы двигаться дальше. Сделать свои идеи реальными и стать более самостоятельным.

Его голос звучит почти виновато, и Дону морщится недовольно прежде, чем снова натянуть улыбку. Старается, чтобы сам он звучал по-доброму беспечно и легко.

— Не оправдывайся. Твоя вина только в том, что ты не сказал нам ничего. Исчез молча, — он достает телефон и принимается сосредоточенно листать список контактов. — Друзья так не делают, Ли Ховон. Если тебе не нравилось и захотелось что-то поменять, ты мог просто нам сказать. Мы переживали.

Дону добавляет последнее почти неслышно, себе под нос и как бы случайно.

— Я, — начинает Хоя.

— Сонджон ужасно переживал, — Чан перебивает. — Знаешь, он, пусть и хочет казаться взрослым, еще такой ребенок. Друзья для него очень важны, и он боялся, что с тобой могло что-то случиться. Он хочет, чтобы мы всегда были вместе.

Пальцы Дону замирают на мгновение, а затем он пару раз нажимает что-то на экране. Хоя хочет ответить ему, попытаться объяснить, но замирает, дыхание задерживает, когда слышит гудки, а затем - голос Ухёна, взволнованный и напряженный:

— Наконец-то, мы так волновались! Ты в порядке? Он ничего тебе не сделал? Ты узнал что-то?

Становится совсем тихо, и Чан замечает, что на кухне нет даже часов, которые могли бы театрально вклиниться в разговор знакомым-привычным звуком. Ему не на что отвлечься и сделать вид, что он занят разглядыванием секундной стрелки, поэтому ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как самому начать отсчитывать.

Он еле успевает дойти до тринадцати, когда слышит:

— Дону? — неуверенно.

— Я нашел Хою, — выдыхает он и кладет телефон на стол между собой и другом. Закусывает нижнюю губу, думая, стоит ли продолжить, но все-таки добавляет: — Он сидит напротив, ты можешь говорить с ним.

За окном не портится погода и все так же неуместно солнечно, пусть и кажется, что на кухне будто бы стало темнее, а серость, прятавшаяся в старых переулках на кирпичной кладке и за мусорными баками, проникла внутрь. В комнате стены светлые, перед окнами не растут деревья – глаза слепит от яркости, но у Дону ощущение, что над головой тяжелая туча, вот-вот дождь пойдет, и он промокнет до нитки.

Он слышит, как Ухён судорожно выдыхает «сейчас» в трубку и что-то, кажется, нажимает.

— Я так понимаю, ты в порядке, Хоя? — голос у Сонгю строгий, немного раздраженный и недовольный.

Разочарованный.

От этого даже Чану становится не по себе, и он отводит глаза, разглядывает деревянную поверхность стола, замечает несколько царапин и думает, что, пожалуй, это была не самая лучшая его идея.

Хоя думает так же, наверное. Сейчас Дону уже не уверен в том, что может позволить себе говорить о том, что у того в голове творится . Чувствуя себя еще более неловко, он комкает в пальцах рукав все еще висящей на плечах кофты. Ткань мнется.

— Да. Да, я в порядке, — говорит Хоя и выдыхает, неловко елозит на стуле, пытаясь сесть удобнее, но на самом деле просто время тянет, думает, что сказать. — Я не хотел исчезать, не попрощавшись!

Выходит быстро, на одном дыхании и слишком громко. Ховон сам жмурится от того, как звучит его собственный голос, а Дону голову поднимает и смотрит на него удивленно.

Из телефона с потухшим экраном слышится короткий смешок, а за ним еще один и еще, и становится немного легче, руки перестают казаться неподъемными, и плечи обоих расслабляются. Чан слабо улыбается, когда слышит голос Сонёля:

— Никто даже не сомневается, — в его словах беспечность смешивается с улыбкой, и темная туча на кухне начинает медленно распадаться на отдельные белые-мягкие облака. — Только мы уже несколько дней виноватого искали, а главным злодеем наша пропажа оказалась.

Дону, не удержавшись, смеется, а Хоя хмурится, не понимая.

— Он не злодей, — примирительно сообщает Чан. Даже руки поднимает на уровень груди, из-за чего кофта с плеч падает на стул. — Мы сами решили, что есть виноватый и кого-то надо искать.

Ему хочется сказать что-то еще о том, что им не следовало вести себя так опрометчиво, не нужно было паниковать, и они же все-таки справились и нашли пропажу, даже если для этого им пришлось в подвал лезть, от детей убегать, спорить с бездомными и мошенниками, но его Джонни перебивает, чем-то взволнованный:

— Хоя, — говорит младший, и его голос оказывается таким громким, что Дону морщится: скорее всего, отобрал у Ухёна телефон. — Может, остальные не злятся. _Но я злюсь!_

Ховон смотрит на друга вопросительно, но тот только руки в стороны разводит и улыбается. Одними губами шепчет «ребенок» и кивает в сторону лежащего на столе устройства, призывая задать вопрос не ему, а Сонджону.

— И что мне сделать, чтобы ты не злился? — спрашивает Хоя осторожно-неуверенно.

— Пообещай, что ты всегда будешь открывать дверь нам, если мы решим тебя навестить, — Джонни звучит так уверенно, будто был готов озвучить свои требования уже очень давно, репетировал каждую фразу, подолгу взвешивая и подбирая слова. — Если соберешься менять номер, скажешь его нам. Или хотя бы Дону. И не оставишь его одного!

Последнее звучит так отчаянно и громко, взволнованно, что Дону дергается. Чувствует, как щеки начинают гореть, и глаза отводит, чтобы не наткнуться на взгляд Хои. Он наверняка удивленный и заинтересованный. Ему хочется помолиться всевышнему, чтобы тот не дал Ли Ховону думать об этом слишком много. Так же сильно, как и заливисто рассмеяться, сводя неловкую атмосферу, как отбеливатель – старый след от ручки на рукаве его любимой белой рубашки.

Чан Дону слишком занят, мечась от одной мысли к другой, чтобы что-то заметить или сделать. Чувствует себя перегревшимся прибором, который вот-вот сломается.

А Хоя на самом деле не думает ничего. Он наблюдательный и умеет подмечать даже самые незначительные детали, слишком любит доводить любое дело до воображаемой идеальности и в его планы в любом случае не входило оставлять ни друзей, ни _тем более_ Дону.

— И добейся, пожалуйста, чего-то стоящего, - добавляет Джонни с напускным безразличием, слишком явно стараясь скрыть за ним смущение. — Раз уж ты решил курс поменять, так следуй ему с достоинством.

Ховон смеется, кивает пару раз, забывая, что его никто не видит. Хочет пошутить, но решает, что ситуация неподходящая, и говорит Сонджону серьезно и искренне, что обещает и сдержит свое слово. У него по сердцу теплом проходится благодарность и желание достойно идти по выбранной дороге, чтобы не разочаровать и справиться.

Он извиняется еще раз, не удерживается от взаимных шпилек с Ухёном, смеется громко и решает отключиться только тогда, когда стены на кухне покрываются розовым. Замечает, что закат красивый, а Дону уснул прямо так, сидя за столом, опустив голову на сложенные ладони, видимо, будучи слишком взволнованным, чтобы и дальше переносить реальность.

Хоя осторожно касается чужие волос кончиками пальцев. Невесомо. Поднимается со своего места и подходит ближе, чтобы взять кофту и накинуть ее на чужие плечи, хотя в комнате совсем не холодно. Задерживается ладонями на открытой коже, не спешит отстраняться и думает, что, наверное, он знает обо всех скелетах, которых хранит Дону в своем письменном столе. В маленьком ящике без замков.

И сам он, даже переехав и сбежав от странности, не избавился от своих.

Просто перестал волноваться об этом.

Солнце скрывается за горизонтом примерно наполовину, когда в месте, находящимся от дома Ли Ховона ровно в десяти минутах неспешной ходьбы, принимаются расходиться по своим домам. Накормленные домашним печеньем с отвратительным привкусом соды. Договорившись, что завтра, даже несмотря на то, что Ким Сонгю не любит шумные места, они пойдут в парк развлечений. Заставят старшего прокатиться на каком-нибудь невероятно опасном аттракционе. И проведут там ( _обязательно_ ) весь день.

И Наму тоже направляется к коридору за всеми, неловко почесывая кончик носа и планируя скрыться в глубине собственной квартиры, чтобы немного подумать и разобраться в себе. Сбежать от неловкости, невозможности выразить мысли словами и незнания того, как следует себя вести после признаний в подвале. В темноте не было видно краснеющих кончиков ушей и горящих от смущения щек. Там он был смелым и отчаянным.

А при свете десятка маленьких лампочек в гостиной – _растерялся_.

Ухён успевает уже надеть один кроссовок и опуститься ровно наполовину вниз, чтобы завязать шнурки, когда Сонгю за руку хватает, хлопает приоткрытой дверью, закрывая, и улыбается.

Он опускается перед ним на корточки, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, и тянет Нама за собой, заставляя тоже присесть. Смещает пальцы к ладони, легко сжимая, и говорит так непринужденно, будто самую простую и само собой разумеющуюся вещь озвучивает:

— Мы можем обниматься и здесь.

Ухён не успевает даже вдохнуть и зажмуриться, как оказывается в кольце рук старшего. Пальцами цепляется за чужие плечи, чтобы удержаться, когда они неловко падают назад, прямо на грязный пол. Сонгю больно ударяется спиной об стену, но лишь закрывает глаза и улыбается шире, а Нам думает, что это – так неважно, наверное, и одежду можно будет потом постирать.

Расслабляется и смещает ладони ниже, на бока, спину. Медленно и глядя в сторону. Стараясь всеми силами сдержать улыбку, так и расплывающуюся на губах.


End file.
